


Old Friends and Lovers

by YumYumPM



Category: Hustle, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, England (Country), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with N.C.I.S. / Hustle<br/>At the time this was written <br/>Robert Vaughn was portraying Albert Stroller on Hustle<br/>While David McCallum was Donald "Ducky" Mallard on N.C.I.S.</p><p>Takes place following 'The Meat Puzzle'  Ducky finally gets to go to his conference in England.  Gibbs and the team tag along to make sure nothing wayward happens.  When Ducky is reunited with his old friend, Albert Stroller they end up kidnapped and Gibbs' team must work with Albert's crew of con artists to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends and Lovers

“Tell me again, why are we all here?”

From his position in front of the rest of his team as they wove their way through the crowded Heathrow air terminal, Jethro Gibbs answered Tony DiNozzo’s question. “If you remember, DiNozzo, the last time our esteemed colleague was to attend this conference he didn’t make it.”

“He got sidetracked you mean.” Kate Todd volunteered, needing to rush to keep pace.

Gibbs lowered his voice, so Dr. Donald Mallard, who was bringing up the rear, was unable to overhear. “And after what happened with the Hanlons, Morrow wants to make damn sure he’s okay.” Gibbs frowned in remembrance. Without trying he still could too easily picture the tube draining the blood out of Ducky’s neck, when a young man Ducky had helped convict years previous and his demented mother decided to take revenge against the people who had put him away. They’d almost arrived too late.

“Okay,” DiNozzo conceded as he matched his stride with Kate’s. “It still doesn’t explain why all three of us have to baby-sit him.”

“Offense taken, I’m afraid…Anthony,” Ducky gasped indignantly as he hustled to keep up with the rest of the team and finally managed to catch up with Gibbs, “I resent the insinuation… that I need a …baby sitter – Confound it, Jethro, could you… please slow down! We’re not catching… a train you know.”

“I didn’t mean it that way, Ducky.” DiNozzo said apologetically, then did so again with a somewhat sarcastic “excuse me” to a hurrying stranger he just barely managed to avoid running into.

“Sure you did.” Gibbs smirked as he pushed through an outside door. Finally getting them free of the swarm of people, he stopped and looked around then let out a shrill whistle. Two taxis simultaneously pulled up to a stop in front of them.

As Gibbs chose one and the four piled in Kate couldn’t resist, “Tony, I’m surprised. It’s not like you to complain about a free trip.

“Yeah, well, I’m not exactly complaining,” DiNozzo muttered. Gibbs frowned as his senior agent turned to stare resolutely out the window instead of meeting Kate’s teasing with a snappy comeback. DiNozzo had been letting Kate’s teasing get to him a lot lately. Or could it be that DiNozzo with his quickness of wit had picked up that there might be more to this than Gibbs was telling. DiNozzo was good but Gibbs was better. Still Gibbs couldn’t explain it. There was just this gut feeling that something was not right with DiNozzo.

“You mean NCIS is paying for all this?” Ducky turned his head over his shoulder from his place in the front seat, his surprise obvious from the widening of his eyes and raised brows despite the glasses that covered them.

“Yup,” Gibbs replied keeping his reply short on purpose. A technique that he enjoyed using since it irritated his team. At least it kept them on their toes. He deliberately turned away to hide the sly smile that was determined to slip out.

“Whyever for?” 

Gibbs raised his own brows at the sharpness in Ducky’s voice. Of course, it could just be that Ducky and the other two were shocked. Like any other US federal agency, the Navel Criminal Investigative Service was not known for its altruism. The kidnapping by the Harlons aside and Gibbs’ intimation that Morrow was concerned about their good Doctor’s ability to look out for himself, as Ducky was only attending a get together of the International Pathologist Society, it wouldn’t take any of them long to figure out that there had to be something more going on.

“Later,” was all that Gibbs was prepared to say, however. Once they got to the hotel he would sit Ducky down and explain – maybe.

An understandable look of frustration was replaced by resignation on Ducky’s face as he turned his attention back to the front of the cab. From their long years of friendship, Ducky well knew that Gibbs preferred to keep things to himself and only dole out information when it was absolutely needed, and so was letting him slide for now.

“So, where are we staying?” Kate asked. Gibbs could see that DiNozzo was curious as well, but was still uncharacteristically keeping his mouth shut.

“I don’t know about the three of you, Caitlin.” Ducky pulled his itinerary out of his jacket pocket, “But I’m staying at the Park International Hotel.”

“Sounds posh,” from DiNozzo.

“Well it’s not The Landmark, but it is within my budget, Anthony, my boy.”

“The Landmark?” Kate inquired.

“Yes, The Landmark is considerably classier than the Park International. You’d be interested in knowing that The Landmark is a mere three blocks from the former home of one of literature’s most famous detectives – Sherlock Holmes.”

“Wasn’t Sherlock Holmes fictional?”

“Indeed. However his 221b Baker Street address is real. It now houses a museum that celebrates Sir Arthur Conan Doyles’ sleuth.”

“Ducky, that’s nice to know, but you said you were staying at the Park International.”

“Ah yes. The Park International is quite nice…more informal. The hotel itself is unusual in that it was originally a row of private residences. If memory serves me, it’s been awhile since I last stayed there; it is well within walking distance of …”

“Ducky, this is all very interesting, but could you just get to the point.” Gibbs ordered exasperatedly.

“As I was saying…” Ducky continued, ignoring Gibbs’ interruption. “It’s within walking distance of the conference. They’re the ones who booked the reservation. Another excellent point is that it’s located in the middle of South Kensington in what’s known as the ‘English District’.” Ducky said. “Well within walking distance of Kensington Palace and Gardens, and Hyde Park. Not too far away is Harrods, Buckingham Palace, ah… the changing of the guards,” Ducky reminisced, “and London Bridge.”

“It does sound nice,” Kate agreed.

“We’re staying there too.” Gibbs confirmed with an abruptness that brought a halt to any further discussion. The rest of the trip to the hotel was spent in silence as each member of the team thought their own private thoughts.

*****

Upon arrival to their hotel, Ducky strode across the crowded lobby, past the seating areas furnished in crimson and navy, to the front desk, Gibbs and Kate followed not too far behind while DiNozzo brought up the rear, juggling the luggage. “Dr. Donald Mallard, with the Pathologist Society,” he said, when he finally had the desk clerk’s attention, as he pulled his passport out of his inside pocket.

“Ah, yes, Dr. Mallard, your room is ready.” The sharply dressed young man behind the counter searched for and found his reservation. With a smile he handed over the room security card after Ducky signed the register and put away his identification. “Room 225 in townhouse three.”

Ducky nodded with approval, townhouse three was a personal favorite of his, and then stepped aside to let Jethro take his place. 

“Gibbs, NCIS.” 

“Of course, Mr. Gibbs. Two rooms, wasn’t it? One single and one double.” As team leader, Jethro deserved a room to himself, but as amusing as the thought of Kate and Tony bunking together would be, Ducky knew instinctively that Kate would probably be assigned the single. 

Glancing casually round the lobby to see if any of the other attendees had already arrived, Ducky noted a likely group on the far side of the lifts comprised of four men and an attractive woman in the midst of an animated discussion. Nothing unusual, you saw this sort of thing all the time. It was not the woman, however, who held his attention. 

Barely paying attention to the conversation between Gibbs and the clerk, Ducky froze as the eldest of the four men happened to look his way at the same moment the clerk was saying. “I’m sorry, but due to the conference, we were unable to book you next to Dr. Mallard, however you are on the same floor.”

“It can’t be,” Ducky murmured to himself as the silver-haired man quickly returned his attention to his companions before abruptly shooting him a second glance. 

“Albert?” 

“Did you say something, Ducky?”

But again Ducky paid Gibbs’ question no attention and instead watched the quick exchange between the others across the room before the man, with outstretched arms, set out purposefully to where Ducky stood.

“Albie! It is you.” Ducky exclaimed delightedly. Albert Stroller had a few more pounds on him and his hair wasn’t as dark as it used to be, but it was definitely him

“Donny.” The man pulled the medical examiner into a warm embrace.

Ducky didn’t have to look behind himself to know that Tony and Kate would be exchanging glances behind his back, both mouthing ‘Donny?’, but he was much more interested in the fond look he was being given when he and Albert broke out of the hug, than he was of this potential damage to his stature or reputation.

“I can’t believe it. It’s good to see you, Donny.” 

“Albie, you old scoundrel,” Ducky responded with his own warm smile, “you’re looking good despite it being too many years to remember when we last saw one another.” 

Albert laughed. “For my age, you mean? I know better then to believe that, but thank you.”

A clearing of a throat reminded Ducky he was not traveling alone. “Pardon me. Albert, may I present my colleagues Caitlin Todd, Jethro Gibbs, and Anthony DiNozzo. Albert… Albert Stroller an old … friend.”

Albert smiled and shook hands with each in turn, bringing Kate’s hand to his lips for a continental kiss. He then threw a quick glance over his shoulder to the people he had left. “I have a few things I need to take care of, but I would really like for us to get together and talk over old times, Donny. You are staying here?”

“Still up to your old tricks, Albie?” A small quirk of a smile graced Ducky’s face as he nodded and looked down at his room card, “I’m in room 225 of the third townhouse and here several days for the Pathologist’s gathering.” 

“As soon as I wind things up here,” Albert smiled but the laugh he offered seemed uncomfortable. “I’ll give you a call.” He gave Ducky’s arm a squeeze before turning away to rejoin his own associates.

“Just how well do you know this Mr. Stroller?” Jethro asked with a worried expression on his face and his own hand now gripping Ducky’s arm.

Ducky couldn’t resist a brief smile. If only Jethro knew just how well he knew Albert. 

“Thank you for your concern, Jethro, but you have nothing to worry about.” He patted Jethro’s hand reassuringly before shifting out of Gibbs’ grip and leading the way to the lifts.

***

Mickey ‘Brick’ Stone had watched the exchange with concern. He did not need any complications this close to closing their current con. As leader of this group of con men it was his job to make sure everything went smoothly. He waited until Albert Stroller, a habitual gambler and consummate con man as well as friend and former mentor, returned.

“Another mark?” Stone asked, nodding toward the group boarding the lift. “We’ve already got one scam going.”

“No, it’s nothing like that.” Stroller seemed distracted, his mind elsewhere rather then on the job. “He’s merely an old friend.”

“Not another one,” groaned Stone remembering Stroller’s last identified ‘old friend’. Nemesis was more apt than old friend. Victor Maher, an ex-fraud officer, had been responsible for the one and only time Stroller had been incarcerated in his long and highly successful career.

It had been after Stone’s own release from jail two years earlier that Stone had contacted his former mentor and together they’d reassembled their old team. The finest team of con artists in the county.

“Look here, if this is going to be a problem?” Stone cast a sharp eye at the elder man.

“There’s no problem,” Stroller assured him. “But I would like to get together with him at some point. You shouldn’t need me to finish pulling this off.”

Stone noted that Ash Morgan had edged closer. Ash, looking out of place dressed in jeans and an old shirt against the suits and ties of the others, was somewhat of an enigma, but he was also invaluable as the technical and practical brains of the group. This was the last run-through, and Morgan had only shown up to make sure all the equipment was in place.

“Everything’s all set,” Ash nodded, seeming to agree with Stroller’s last comment. 

“Mickey?” Stroller appealed to Stone. 

Stone turned first to the Stacie Monroe, who was posing as a hard-nosed financial adviser for this caper. Her eyes were following Stroller’s friend as he entered the lift though they returned back to Stone. “Must be someone special, Albie.” She gave a quiet calm smile to Stroller.

There was still one more member of the team to be heard from, Danny Blue was the newest member of the group here acting the part of Stacie’s associate. Young, brash and eager, he was supposed to convince their mark that he was willing to outdo his boss, even at her expense. A con within a con, Stone thought proudly. 

“Albert’s already done his part in roping in our current mark,” Danny shrugged. “So, sure why not.”

Since Stone valued his team’s thoughts, and they were all okay to give Stroller a pass, he nodded. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Stroller nodded, eyes twinkling as he clasped Stacie’s hand and murmured a quick. “thank you” as they all knew it had been her opinion that had swayed the others. 

Stone’s eyes followed as Stroller retraced his friend’s steps to the lift, his gaze thoughtful. “I’ve known Albert a long time and I’ve never seen him quite like this. Must be someone damn important.”

***

Ducky, in stocking feet, was unpacking his suitcase. His jacket was already hanging neatly in the wardrobe, his tie dangled loosely at his neck. He chuckled softly to himself as he imagined what Gibbs reaction would be if he knew the true nature of his friendship with Albert. Had it been almost forty years ago? 

It had all started after he had found himself sanctimoniously rejected by a certain maiden. Ducky, in a state of melancholy, had decided Paris would be a nice place to try and get away from it all, perhaps start afresh. Feeling somewhat disillusioned with life and women in general, he had stopped in at a nearby nightspot and met Albert Stroller, con artist extradinaire. He hadn’t known that at the time, but he quickly learned how Stroller made his living as well as other things. This had led to a brief whirlwind, yet exciting, affair. It had been, at the time, something both men had needed. 

A soft knock at the door broke through Ducky’s ruminations. Expecting to find one of the team at the door he was surprised and pleased when his visitor turned out to be Albert. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“No… of course not.” Ducky moved aside to let Albert pass. He turned to stare as Albert made himself comfortable on the bed. Albert was here…now. 

“Nice room.” Albert said his eyes traveling around the suite. “So exactly what have you been up to since I last saw you,” he asked with mock sternness.

Ducky stood there, feeling almost faint. To think about reliving the past had been one thing, to actually do so… he had to do something. Moving around, he automatically began a recounting of every last thing or place he had been to since their parting.

Albert smiled fondly at the sight, there was only one way to stop Donny when he was like this. Rising from the bed, he moved behind his old friend, turning him around and kissed him soundly, smothering out any further words.

When they finally parted, Duck slightly flustered remarked, “I see you haven’t lost your touch.”

Albert’s eyes crinkled with amusement. He reached into his jacket pocket to withdraw his wallet. “That’s not the only thing I haven’t lost,” as he pulled a faded photograph from it.

 

Ducky took the photo from him. It was a photo of the two of them, much younger of course, taken at the roulette table in some casino or other. “I can’t believe you kept this.” Ducky murmured. 

“I’ve thought about you a lot over the years.” Albert admitted as he drew his Donny back into his arms. “Do you think…is it possible.” He took a deep breath, “Can we pick up where we left off?”

Speechless, a very rare state for him, Donald Mallard nodded. Perhaps one could relive the past.

***

Bright and early the next morning, Albert Stroller was smiling in satisfaction at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. Donny, or Ducky as he now preferred to be addressed, fresh out of the shower and wearing nothing but a terrycloth robe was standing behind him, arms wrapped around him, humming happily into his neck. Just like old times. “Must you leave?” Ducky murmured.

Albert patted the hands that held him as he gazed at their reflection, “I’m afraid so,” he admitted regretfully. “But I will be back.” The two had spent the night reminiscing before getting down to enjoying the physical aspects of the past. Both had left this sort of thing behind them once they had parted and had been surprised at how easily it all came back.

After a final kiss, Albert opened the door to leave – startled to find Gibbs standing there his hand upraised in the act of knocking. With a smile and a raised brow, Stroller turned back into the room. “Later,” he called to Ducky before slipping past Gibbs and walking down the hall.

“A little early for visiting, isn’t it?” Gibbs surreptitiously watched the other man leave before turning back to Ducky. “There’s a buffet downstairs and Tony’s chomping at the bit. Did you have any plans? Would you care to join us?”

“Breakfast? No….no plans. Oh yes… of course.” Ducky said somewhat flustered. “I’ll join you in just a few minutes.” Then he shut the door on a mystified Gibbs. Sagging against it, he muttered, “Oh my.” noting the overly rumbled state of the bed. It would never do to have Gibbs see the room in this condition he thought as he hurriedly dressed.

Soon Ducky opened his door, startled to find Gibbs leaning against the wall. “You needn’t have waited, Jethro.”

Gibbs just smiled and made an after you gesture. There was no point in telling Ducky that on the previous evening the three NCIS agents had decided upon a schedule that would allow them to keep a close eye on their medical examiner. The only time he would be allowed to be alone was when he was safely in his hotel room and even that grated against Gibbs nerves, he would have rather had someone in Ducky’s hip pocket at all times

In the lift Ducky worked hard to regain his composure. As they approached the table where Kate was sitting he asked, “Where is Anthony?”

Kate nodded toward the buffet area where Tony was getting second helpings in between ogling at all the attractive females that passed by.

“I think I’ll join him,” Gibbs said. 

Ducky sat down next to Kate, watching in amusement as Gibbs walked up and popped Tony upside the head.

“Aren’t you eating, Ducky?” Kate asked.

“No…no. I’m not particularly hungry at the moment, Caitlin,” Ducky replied, placing a napkin on his lap. He’d already had his fill of protein for the morning. “I think I’ll just have a cup of tea,” he finished as a waiter filled his cup.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Ducky.” Kate pointed out.

“Yes, I know,” Ducky replied with a mystifying smile on his lips as he sipped his tea. 

It had been decided that Kate would take the first shift, so she invited herself to join Ducky as he prepared to leave for the gathering of the Pathology Society. The attendants were varied, men and women, young and old. 

“How’s it going?” 

Kate jumped, startled. It was only Tony showing up for his shift. “Boring. Where’s Gibbs?”

For some reason it had been decided that she would have one shift while Tony and Gibbs shared the next.

“Checking on a few things. Where’s our boy?”

Kate nodded to where Ducky was holding a very enthusiastic conversation with a lovely young woman.

“A little young for him,” Tony said critically.

“I think it’s kind of cute.” Kate smiled maternally at the sight. “You have absolutely no romance in your soul, Tony.”

Tony shrugged and walked over to where the couple stood chatting. He introduced himself holding out his hand. “Tony DiNozzo.”

The young lady shook the proffered hand, then leaned closer to Ducky to say, “I’ll see you later.” She gave Tony an appraising glance before walking away.

“Was there something you wanted, Anthony?” Ducky asked, resenting the interruption. The young lady had shown a marked interest in his stories of his experiences and had been listening most attentively. So rare in one so young.

Tony, whose head was tilted as he watched the receding figure, turned to flash a smile at the older man. “Yeah. Lunch. You want some?”

Ducky’s stomach growled, perhaps lunch was a good idea. The two men strolled over to Kate who was conversing with Gibbs. 

“There should be someplace nearby,” Gibbs was telling Kate.

“As a matter of fact there is,” Ducky interrupted, setting out without waiting to see if he was followed. If his recollection was correct there was a pub not far away.

The pub was extremely popular and the three agents talked amongst themselves while waiting for a table. Ducky didn’t contribute to the conversation, remaining quiet, his thoughts elsewhere. As they were shown to their table Ducky pulled Tony aside to ask quietly. “Ah…Anthony,…ummm do you by any chance have a… a prophylactic on you.” At the look of puzzlement on Tony’s face he clarified. “A rubber.” The younger generation, he sighed.

A shocked look turned sly as Tony reached for his wallet, producing a couple of the requested item. “Sure. Planning on getting lucky tonight?”

“One can only hope, dear boy. Once can only hope.” Ducky said as he surreptitiously took the offered items, sliding them into his pocket. “I wish you wouldn’t mention this to anyone,” he requested.

He let out a sigh of relief when Tony winked. “No problem.”

Ducky frowned, surprised when after lunch, Tony and Jethro decided to join him at the Society. He had never really gotten an answer from Jethro as to why he was in need of protection. His questions had taken a backseat to his renewing past memories. Besides it was not as if he had anything important scheduled. His plans had included attending the society functions, nothing more, there was no need for sightseeing since he was thoroughly familiar with the area. As the day’s activities ended, the three men returned to the hotel. 

“I think I’ll turn in early if you don’t mind,” Ducky said when Gibbs suggested they have something to eat in the hotel dining room.

Tony smirked, “You do that.” earning him a funny look from Gibbs.

***

Tony waited in the intersection that separated their rooms from Ducky’s. He had to know just which of the several young women that Ducky had chatted with that afternoon was the lucky girl. Hearing the elevator stop, Tony pressed himself against the wall, trying to look nonchalant. 

Heavy footsteps sounded on the carpeted floor. Someone was passing the intersection, decidedly male. Must be another guest on his way to his room, Tony thought. He caught a glimpse of the man’s back as he passed and thought he looked familiar. Moving to the other side of the hall, Tony peeked around the corner. Sure enough, it was – oh what was his name –Stroller, yeah Albert Stroller. 

Narrowing his eyes, Tony watched as Stroller knocked on Ducky’s door. The door opened and Tony got the surprise of his life when he saw Ducky answer the door, a welcoming smile on his face. When Ducky gripped Stroller by his tie and was pulled him into the room, Tony ducked back, pressing his back to the wall trying to digest what he had just seen. Then he surreptitiously sneaked another peek.

“What cha doing, Tony?” caused Tony to jump. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Kate approach.

“Nothing.” Tony’s expression one of innocence.

Kate looked at him doubtfully, then looked around him trying to see what had interested him. Fortunately there was nothing there to see. She shook her head before turning to walk to her room letting herself in with her security card.

Tony sagged against the wall in relief, and then he pushed off heading for the room he was sharing with Gibbs. He needed to think. Ducky had asked him for condoms. Ducky was in a room with Stroller. Did that mean that he and Stroller…nah. Couldn’t be. It couldn’t be what he was thinking. But what if it was?

***

Tony had a lot of trouble getting to sleep that night. Having learned his lesson in Cuba, Tony, who normally slept in the buff, had elected to sleep in his boxers and a t-shirt. His imagination kept going to what Ducky and his friend might be doing with each other and he couldn’t decide whether he found it disgusting or hot. Not disgusted at the thought of thought of two guys getting it on, but the thought of two over-the-hill men, one of whom he was acquainted with, doing it.

Whichever it was he was grateful for the boxers since having his cock sticking straight up was not something he wanted Gibbs to see. Jerking himself off wasn’t exactly an option either, he thought regretfully. Not with Gibbs lying in the bed not more then two feet away.

He tossed on his stomach trying to find a more comfortable position. It didn’t help.

“Tony,” Gibbs asked concerned, “Something wrong?”

Tony turned over pulling the covers up as far as they would go. “No, boss. Nothing wrong.”

“Then get the fuck to sleep.” Tony could hear Gibbs pounding his pillow.

Tony tried, he really did, but he couldn’t get pictures out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. Maybe if he was very quiet. Keeping his back to the other bed, Tony pulled his boxers down beneath his balls, sighing with satisfaction at the feeling of freedom. He clamped his lips tightly together to keep from whimpering as he stroked himself.

Evidently he wasn’t quiet enough. The next thing he knew the mattress was tilting and Gibbs was pulling the covers away, exposing Tony’s body. Tony’s heart almost stopped as Gibbs moved into position behind him and murmured in his ear, “Let’s see what you’ve got there.” He definitely did not expect what happened next.

The room was in total darkness and he couldn’t see anything. He could only go by feel and the sound of Gibbs voice. Gibbs fingers replaced his and were stroking him, bringing enormous pleasure. “You like this?” Gibbs voice had a husky quality to it.

Like it? “Ohhhh, yesss,” Tony grated out. Something about this didn’t ring right. Gibbs was a marine, okay a former marine, but basically still a marine. Wasn’t there some sort of code against this sort of thing? “Boss! What …what about the… code?”

Tony didn’t have to see Gibbs’ face to know he was smiling. “Tony, its don’t ask, don’t tell – not don’t do.” He was just digesting that thought when Gibbs’ mouth descended on his devouring him. It was amazing. Tony had no idea as to the reasons why Gibbs’ wives had left him, but it wasn’t because of his lack of kissing skills. He could feel Gibbs smiling as he removed Tony’s boxers and t-shirt, almost as if he could read Tony’s mind. Tony closed his eyes, unable to think or do anything while those magic fingers worked him. His hands gripping the sheets as the sensations flowed through him; all he could do was hang on. 

“Ohhh, god,” Tony gurgled and his body arced. Gibbs pulled back, watching as Tony shot pulse after pulse into the air.

“I’m impressed. That’s some weapon you have there,” Gibbs said admiringly, when Tony finally finished. Tony was not in any condition to respond. Not even when Gibbs leaned closer and spoke softly into Tony’s ear, “Where do you keep the condoms?”

Condoms? Tony was so relaxed he was having trouble concentrating. Gibbs had asked a question and he needed to answer. Oh yes, condoms…wallet? No…Ducky had those. “Bathroom…shaving kit,” Tony finally managed to say. He felt Gibbs pull away, leaving the bed and rolled over onto his back.

Holy shit, Tony thought, things were advancing at a rapid pace. When Gibbs returned, the light filtering from the bathroom illuminated him - naked as the day he’d been born. For his age Gibbs was in good shape, great shape, Tony thought dreamily. Gibbs was carrying a wet washcloth in one hand and a condom packet in the other. Leaning back on his elbows, Tony eyed the condom and asked nervously, “Just…ah…what are you planning to ummm do with that?” 

Oooh boy, this was definitely not the Gibbs Tony thought he knew. Tony had done some experimenting in college, but only with those he trusted. Did he trust Gibbs? Stupid question, of course he did. He wasn’t sure he liked the way Gibbs grinned evilly and tore the condom packet, rolling it down over his erect penis. Tony’s eyes widened as Jethro said, “Turn over, Tony.” 

This wasn’t something he had planned, but Tony was ready to do this. Rolling over, Tony closed his eyes tightly. He had just one reservation, he prayed that Gibbs would not use spit. He hated it when spit was used.

The mattress tilted as Gibbs climbed on the bed. Tony felt a broad hand caressing his ass and smiled into the pillow as Gibbs murmured, “Nice.” The flip of a lid caught his attention and Tony looked back to watch Gibbs pouring lotion onto his fingers. Where had the lotion come from, he wondered. 

“Ummm,” was Tony’s response as fingers entered him, prepping him.

There was a kiss at the base of his spine, then Gibbs tongue was tracing a line up Tony’s back. Tony felt Gibbs nip his ear. “Feel good?” 

“Urmmm.” Tony’s bottom writhed on those fingers, wanting more. He felt the fingers leave him, a pressure against his hole, and then Gibbs leaned over him and asked, “Ready?” waiting for Tony’s nod before sliding into him. 

“Alalalalla!” Tony let out into his pillow. Tony hadn’t felt anything this good in ages. 

As Gibbs paused, letting Tony adjust, Tony felt Gibbs hands rubbing his hips before he withdrew and slid back in again. “Arrrrrrrr.” Tony moaned. The second stroke hit that special button evoking an, “Ohhhhhh!” 

When Gibbs froze in place, wanting to be sure everything was okay Tony pushed back against him to reassure him and was rewarded when Gibbs repeated the motion. 

“Ahhhhhh!”

“What’s the matter, Tony? Cat got your tongue?” Tony could well imagine the grin Gibbs was wearing from the sound of his voice. For the first time in his life Tony found himself rendered speechless.

“Ummmm.” Tony said, as he stretched back, demanding more. Gibbs was soon pistoning in and out, while Tony tried to control his urge to squeal. His erection was back in full force and Tony balanced himself on one hand allowing him to use his other to jerk himself off.

Burying his head into the pillow, Tony let loose with another stream of pearly fluids. His anal muscles contracted around the cock in him eliciting a moan of enjoyment from Gibbs as he too erupted. The two collapsed, struggling to regain their breath.

Eventually, Gibbs withdrew, slapping Tony lightly on the butt. He pressed a kiss on Tony’s lower back before removing the condom and tossing it into the trash. “Come on,” Gibbs said as he left the bed and moved over to his own. “Unless you want to sleep in a wet spot,” he voiced in response to Tony’s questioning look.

“Boss?” Tony had so many questions; he didn’t know where to start. Picking up the discarded washcloth, Tony cleaned himself off before sliding over to the next bed, turning to one side and settling back to front against Gibbs whose arm draped over him holding him in place. 

“Later, Tony. Later.”

Later Gibbs said. He would have liked to argue but he was just too…tired.

Tony didn’t go to sleep right away, his jumbled disjointed thoughts keeping him awake. What had come over him? Hell, what had come over Gibbs? Pod people?

He risked a look over his shoulder. Gibbs face was relaxed, smiling and he, Tony DiNozzo, was responsible for it. With a smile plastered to his face, Tony decided he would do anything to keep that look on Gibbs face. Gibbs? Jethro? ... Nah. Boss! Yeah, Boss would work, the way he was feeling now Gibbs could boss him anytime.

***

The shrill ringing of the phone disturbed their much needed rest. Gibbs reached over Tony to pick up the receiver. “Yeah,” he growled sleepily into the receiver.

“Gibbs?” Kate’s voice filtered through the line. “Ducky’s missing.”

“What?” Gibbs sat up suddenly awake instantly, checking the clock automatically. It read 8:30. He didn’t notice when Tony turned over to stare up at him. “Are you sure? Where are you?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Kate said over the receiver. “I’m in his room now.”

“Stay put. We’ll join you in just a moment.” Gibbs slammed down the receiver, stretching over Tony to do so. Damn, why did this have to happen now? Evidently Morrow’s concerns had been justified.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“It’s Ducky. He’s missing,” Gibbs responded grimly as he got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. “Come on let’s shower.” Their activities of the previous evening had left both with a distinct odor.

“Together?” Tony questioned.

“Saves time.” Gibbs wasn’t thinking about sex, he just wanted them there in the fastest time possible.

***

Kate was still surveying the wreckage when Gibbs and Tony showed up ten minutes later. The two men were still damp from their recent showers, their hair plastered to their head. In spite of everything, Kate had not really expected anything to happen to Ducky. She had more-or-less looked at this trip as a lark. It wasn’t a lark anymore. 

The room was a shambles with furniture knocked over, sheets and pillows scattered about. The hotel manager had arrived in Ducky’s room and wasn’t any help. His constant insistence that ‘things of this sort didn’t happen in his hotel’ was giving her a headache.

“Okay, what do you have?” Gibbs asked, his eyes inspecting the wreckage.

Kate filled them in. There really wasn’t that much to tell. “I stopped by to see if Ducky wanted to join me for breakfast. When I received no answer, I contacted the manager. We entered and found this. Nothing’s been touched,” she concluded waving her hand at the scene.

It irritated her when Gibbs, with his usual abrupt manner, asked. “Do you always call the manager when you don’t get an answer?” .

She especially didn’t appreciate it when Tony chimed in with a “Yeah, Kate. How do you know Ducky wasn’t just busy?” 

Kate gave Tony a sharp jab in the stomach before proceeding to ignore him, addressing Gibbs she asked. “Isn’t that why we’re here? To make sure Ducky stays safe?”

Kate was confused when Gibbs turned away, not answering her question. She had already tried to attempt a profile, but was getting nowhere. A piece of the puzzle was missing and she had the distinct feeling that Gibbs knew what it was.

Her attention was drawn back to the scene when Gibbs ordered, “Kate, contact Abby and McGee. Bring them up-to-date.”

Kate nodded her agreement, glad to have something constructive to do. This was more like Gibbs and she left the room making plans. 

***

The hotel manager nervously approached the lighter-haired man. He seemed the one in charge. “Should I call the constabulary?” he inquired.

“We’ll take care of that,” Gibbs said grimly as he escorted the man out of the room.

Tony, nursing his bruised ribs, turned a practiced eye around the room. He was the only one, he wagered, who knew Ducky had not been alone. Tony suddenly turned toward Gibbs, “You were expecting something like this, right, Boss?”

“No, Tony, I wasn’t,” Gibbs admitted. This came as much of a surprise to him, as it had Tony. Frankly he had taken Morrows worries with a grain of salt, but after all anything was possible, and if the man wanted to send him and a few of his people to England he hadn’t been about to quibble.

“Then why…?” Tony was at a loss, why had they come then, why bother with scheduling?

Gibbs looked away; this was not easy for him to admit. “You’ve been sending out vibes, ever since the Voss incident.” He paused thoughtfully; he had never consciously considered his reasoning before. “I just wanted to get some time with you, to sound you out, and this seemed like a good way to do it.”

Tony looked stunned. Another question struck him. “Why is Kate here then?”

“Think about it. It would look pretty damn odd if just the two of us came together.” Gibbs was still a little shocked at what he considered taking unfair advantage of the situation. They would have to put that behind them for now. Ducky was gone, there was no doubt about that, and judging by the looks of the room he had not gone peacefully. The two men separated to search the room.

***

Kate returned from contacting Abby and McGee. She had also managed to arrange for the use of a conference room for the duration. Tony was crawling around on the floor. “Find anything?” she asked.

“Just this.” Tony got up and moved to stand next to Kate. 

She took the item from his hand. It was a photo. Kate examined it. The picture, old and faded, seemed to have been taken in a casino somewhere. She peered closer, squinting. “Isn’t that Ducky?”

“Yep,” Tony agreed. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say the other man was Stroller.”

“Who?”

“You remember. Ducky’s old friend?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows giving another meaning to the phrase ‘old friend’.

“Let me see that.” Gibbs came up behind them and snatched the photo from Tony. Before he could look at it Kate interrupted.

“I’ve got a conference room set up. Abby and McGee are online.”

“Isn’t that Ducky?” Gibbs said as he studied the photo holding it at arms length.

Kate and Tony looked at each other and grinned. Déjà vu.

Just then there was a knock at the open door. A dark-skin man and attractive young lady stood there. “Excuse me. I’m looking for Albert Stroller.” The man’s voice distinctly English.

The two looked familiar, and then Gibbs placed them. They had been with Stroller when the NCIS agents had registered. “Funny you should say that.” Gibbs replied as he turned the photo toward them.

***

Ducky looked around the bare cellar where the two men were being held. “Do you have any idea where we are?” 

Albert Stroller shook his head, his debonair appearance much the worse for wear.

Mindful of what had happened the day before, the two men had decided that it would be best if Stroller left early. Ducky not wanting to be caught off guard had dressed as well. Ducky was still surprised by how natural the two fell into old patterns. In the past they had experimented with every sexual position possible and even some that were not. Even though their activities were curtailed somewhat by their age, there had been quite a bit they could still do.

When a knock sounded at the door, Ducky, fearing it was Tony trying to establish with whom he had needed the prophylactic, requested that Stroller wait in the bathroom. Once the bathroom door closed, Ducky, with great reluctance, opened the door to the hallway. It was his intention to berate his young friend. 

He was instead surprised and shocked to find two strangers. They had pushed their way in demanding to know where Stroller was. 

“We know he’s here, old man,” one of them growled. “Don’t make us hurt you.”

Albert, listening from behind the closed door, heard the sound of crashing furniture and had burst from the bathroom only to be overpowered and knocked out.

“I’m so very sorry, Donald. I never meant to involve you in something like this.” Albert mourned.

“It’s quite all right. I’m beginning to get use to it,” Ducky returned. At the raised questioning eyebrow, Ducky explained how during the previous month a vindictive young man and his mother had kidnapped him, holding him captive before almost killing him. Gibbs and his team had come to the rescue just in the nick of time. They had been very protective of him since. “I’m sure Gibbs and the others will do their best to find us,” Ducky assured his old friend. “Now what is it you did to merit this?” he asked looking over his glasses sternly.

***

Gibbs pulled Tony to one side as everyone stepped off the elevator. “Keep them occupied for a few minutes.” 

“Sure, Boss.” Tony nodded. 

Gibbs entered the conference room alone. Abby and McGee were already on the screen. “What you got for me, Abs?”

“Nice to see you too, Gibbs,” Abby started out with earning herself a glare over the screen from Gibbs. Gibbs had contacted them giving them one name and vague descriptions and asking the impossible. Fortunately Team Abby was good. “Are you ready for this? Albert Stroller has a record.”

Gibbs eyebrows drew up.

“Stroller was a shoe salesman in the Midwest, according to London Metro. When the store closed he conned the company out of $60,000 and shared it with his co-workers. He fled to England in the seventies and hasn’t looked back since.”

“He’s a habitual gambler, ropes in the marks and introduces them to the …ah…gang. Usually portrays an ex-serviceman or banker,” McGee chimed in.

“Seventies, huh. If I remember correctly Ducky was over here for a couple of years about that time.” Gibbs said. “I’ve got some more names for you. Mickey Stone and Stacie Monroe.”

“We’re way ahead of you, Gibbs,” Abby grinned. “Michael Stone, also known as Mickey Briggs. He’s an inside man, works the long con. Served time two years ago on an unrelated matter. Evidently Stoller’s his mentor.”

“Stacie Monroe,” McGee took over reading from a print out. “Was married to a short con artist named Jake Henry. Said to be pretty sharp.”

“Then there’s Ash Morgan,” Abby continued. “Also known as Three Socks.”

“Three Socks?”

“Received the nickname when he was in prison after his first visit to the shower.” McGee said trying to keep a straight face while Abby giggled next to him. “He’s the fixer.”

“He’s a what?” Gibbs asked, wondering what language McGee was speaking.

“Fixer, Boss,” McGee repeated. “I went on the internet. There’s a whole set of con jargon, information on classic cons, they even have rules. Anyway a fixer is someone who finds whatever is needed for each con.”

“Never mind,” Gibbs said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Anything else?”

“Just Danny Blue.” Abby spoke up. “He’s new, but they say he’s a short con artist.”

Tony was entering the conference room, a questioning look on his face. 

“Thanks, Abs,” Gibbs said quickly, then turned to confront Stone.

****

Stone stood defiantly as he squared off across the conference table with the person who had answered the door of Dr. Mallard’s room. Finding out the name and room number of the elderly man Stroller had shown interest in had been relatively easy, especially when it was Stacie doing the asking. 

Knocking on the door, Stone had expected to find Dr. Mallard, not two guys and a woman nor the room in such a shambles. Of the three strangers that confronted him, the man, his age uncertain, his silver hair cut short seemed in charge. The younger male, 26 or 27, his dark hair spiked as if just dried, was watching Stone with apprehension. He stood next to an attractive brunette, Stone noted. His eyes roaming over her fit form until Stacie standing next to him dug her elbow into his ribs.

They moved the conversation from the room to the conference area which, given the short amount of time, was already set up as a command post. Something was definitely wrong; Stone could feel it in his bones. His need to find Stroller growing more urgent.

Stone knew absolutely nothing about these people. Even now the leader of this team radiated menace as he squared off at Stone across the conference table. “I know all about your Mr. Stroller and what it is you do. Just how is Dr. Mallard involved?”

“Look, Mr….” Stone growled.

“Gibbs. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS” 

Stone paused to absorb this information. NCIS? Naval Criminal Investigative Service? Cops? This could lead to complications. He continued to glare at Gibbs “Look, Special Agent Gibbs. I don’t know what it is you think you know, but I can assure you Dr. Mallard is not a part of anything.”

Just then the beautiful brunette returned, a note in her hand. She wandered over to silver-top and handed it to him, whispering into his ear. Stone would have given a great deal to know what she said.

“Then explain this.” Gibbs demanded pushing across the note. “Someone left this at the front desk just minutes ago.”

“Do we know by whom?” Stacie asked coming to stand next to Stone. She and DiNozzo had been sitting watching the proceedings, while surreptitiously scoping each other out.

Silver-top, Gibbs let out a deep breath and glanced again at the brunette, who shook her head indicating no.

Stone picked the note up, and read: Get £200,000 if you ever what to see Albert Stroller alive ever again. Further instructions will follow. He passed the note to Stacie Monroe, who read it out loud. 

“Well that seems clear enough,” she said as she laid the ransom note back on the table. Her eyes were thoughtful as she murmured, “£200,000.” It sounded familiar and she pulled Stone off to one side to speak softly. “Wasn’t that the amount we took Gorley for? It couldn’t be him trying to get revenge?”

Stone looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Frank Gorley. Shortly after they’d gotten back together, the team had pulled their best con yet. Come to think of it, it had all started when Gorley had Albert beaten-up, putting him in the hospital. That bit of con had been pure vengeance by the remaining con artists, Stone having sworn that ‘no-one puts their hands on Albert.’ “Gorley. It’s possible, I suppose. I wouldn’t put it past him.” Gorley’s favorite pastime was having two of his goons beat-up anyone who crossed him.

“Who’s Gorley?” A chorus of voices asked.

Stone had completely forgotten the computer and the two people who were showing on the screen. Introductions were still incomplete. “Okay, you know who I am and claim to know who we are. Isn’t it time you returned the favor?”

Gibbs nodded toward the young fellow who was sitting languidly in his chair, one leg crossed atop the other. “Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.” DiNozzo grinned and wiggled his fingers. “Special Agent Kate Todd, our profiler.” The dark-haired beauty nodded solemnly, as Gibbs waved a hand to the computer screen. “Abby Sciuto, our forensic specialist and Special Agent Timothy McGee in Washington D.C., our home office.”

Stone studied the two people on the screen. The girl was unusual, a spike necklace around her neck, not at all what he expected when Gibbs had informed him of who he worked for. The guy at the keyboard looked like a computer nerd. Well Stone had his own computer expert. He sent a glance Stacie’s way.

Understanding the unspoken instructions, Stacie reached for her purse, “I’ll round up the rest of the team.”

“Do that.” Stone nodded his agreement.

Gibbs head was canted, holding a confab with his people. Evidently he was communicating his wish for the dark-haired female, Kate, to accompany Stacie. Kate nodded her understanding and followed Stacie out the door.

As the two females left the room, Gibbs turned to Stone demanding. “Okay, who the hell is Gorley,” 

Stone dropped wearily into a chair. “Frank Gorley owns a top London casino. A year ago he beat Albert up pretty bad and we got even with him to the tune of £200,000.

“If this is some sort of revenge against Stroller why was Ducky taken?” Gibbs wanted to know.

“We don’t know for sure that your friend was taken,” Stone threw back.

“If he wasn’t taken where is he?”

“Ah, boss,” Tony interjected.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. As far as I know Albert has no connection with Dr. Mallard.”

“Boss,” Tony tried again.

“This picture says differently.” Gibbs growled as he pointed to the photo.

“Boss?” 

Gibbs turned irritably to Tony. “What?”

“I think I know.”

Both Gibbs’ and Stone’s eyebrows went up questioningly.

“The connection,” Tony said, his face starting to redden. 

“And?” Gibbs stared intently at Tony wondering what was causing him to blush.

Tony blushed even further, “They…I’m pretty sure. Umm, it appears … that they’re…lovers.”

Four mouths opened in shock and Stone, Abby and McGee all chorused. “What!”

“And you know this – how?” Gibbs bent over the table, his eyes intent on Tony.

Tony winced uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “One, Ducky borrowed some condoms from me. Two, I saw Stroller enter Duck’s room last night and Ducky looked really glad to see him. Really glad,” he emphasized.

“That doesn’t make them lovers, DiNozzo,” Gibbs argued.

“And three,” Tony held up an evidence bag containing several used condoms. “I found these in the trash can by the bed.”

Gibbs stared in disbelief at the evidence bag.

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe it. Albert Stroller… queer? What about your man?” Stone protested. 

“Well Ducky’s always been a little strange…but gay?” Tony shook his head doubtfully. He sent a glance Gibbs way.

Gibbs rubbed his hands across his face. What could he say considering what he and Tony had done the previous night? Pulling himself together Gibbs decided, “McGee, find out everything you can on Frank Gorley, anything we can use. Abby help him.”

“Sure thing, Boss,” the two responded and broke the connection.

Gibbs sat down, staring at the evidence bag in shock.

“Um, if it’s true,” Stone said “and I’m not saying it is, I don’t think it’s something Stacie and the rest of my people need to know.”

“Or Kate,” Tony threw in.

Gibbs had to agree. He obviously didn’t know Ducky as well as he thought he did. Something told him Ducky wouldn’t appreciate everyone knowing.

***

Standing against the wall on the far side of the room Danny Blue just shook his head. Stacie had gotten him up out of a warm bed from sleeping in following the successful completion of their latest scam. Even though he wasn’t that close to the older con man, hearing that the bloody yank was missing and that Gorley might be involved had his hackles up. Gorley hadn’t exactly been gentle with Albert last time.

Hiding behind shades, he let his blue eyes take in the cast of characters. First off there was the bird, Kate what’s-her-name. She had a nice bod, but she came on too strong for his taste. Not his type. Now the Goth chick on the computer screen was another story. He certainly wouldn’t mind getting to know her better. 

Gibbs, the silver-topped yank, had military written all over him. Now pretty boy there…Tony? He looked sharp enough, though there was something strange about the glances he kept throwing at the military type. At the present moment pretty-boy and Ash were nose to nose. 

Ash when he found out who was involved had brought along all the information on Gorley they had accrued from the last time. Setting up his laptop, he had ungraciously uploaded the information to the duo in the States. Since then he hadn't let up. He wasn't arguing about any of the potential technical problems (that might have fallen under his purview, given his area of expertise), but instead was going on about how the NCIS agents shouldn't even have a say on how to get Stroller back. Wasn't going over real well, of course. 

Being the youngest member of Stone's group Danny usually kept his silence, but this time -- Stone’s first rule might be ‘Look after number one because if you don’t, no-one else will’, yet Stone was also fond of pointing out how the eyes were the window to the soul. ‘Look in his eyes, Danny, think as he thinks.’ Looking into NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' eyes, Danny knew Stone’s first rule -- as well as Ash's protests, were out the window. 

“Let’s ear them out, Ash," he interrupted Ash mid-rant. "Who knows what they might ave something?”

Special Agent Gibbs had kept silent, letting his people do the arguing for him, his mind on other matters. Or maybe he was just too pissed to talk right now, since Ash wasn't really acting very concerned that someone had been taken with Stroller. 

A beep from the yank's computer brought Danny’s attention away from his speculations. The pair back in the States were back on the screen, the cute Goth chick pacing restlessly behind the geeky Boy Scout. 

“Boss, we couldn’t find a whole lot on Gorley in our data base, but thanks to Mr. Morgan’s upload we managed to do a complete rundown on Gorley," McGee stated, nodding toward the man in question. "His record isn't squeaky clean, but there are no outstanding warrants through Scotland Yard or Metropol against him. He’s got interests in a number of sidelines, all legal, even if his business practices leave something to be desired. We’re uploading the files to you right now.” 

It was the Goth chick's turn; she leaned over the Boy Scout’s shoulder. “Boss, the most important item is that Gorley’s not even in England right now, he hasn't been for over two weeks. But he’s due back tonight.”

“If not Gorley then who?" Gibbs growled at Stone. "Just how many other people have you guys pissed off?” 

“It could be a number of other marks,” Stone said gloomily.

“No.” Danny broke in, coming over to stab the tabletop with his finger. “No, it as got to be Gorley. The money matches, and the fact that he's been out of town doesn't necessarily rule im out.” He turned to Tony. “Gor, it was brilliant. See Albert pissed Gorley off when he spotted im cheating at poker. So Gorley as Albert beat-up bad, lands him in hospital. Now we went over everything trying to get something to put him on the send. Try to find a weakness. Well it turns out he ain’t got one. Not even women. The man runs a hotel, ships in girls, but get this - two dozen lookers on tap 24/7 an he doesn’t use em. Right, Ash?” He looked to Ash.

Ash groused as he nodded. “I warned you last time he wasn’t someone to cross.”

“So how did you do it?” Tony leaned forward showing signs of interest, to ask. “Con him.”

“We could have just done a straight forward steal – high on return, but low on joy,” Stone explained.

Danny nodded his agreement. “Turns out he’s crazy about the movies. Not just any movies, he’s a romantic, strictly B&W. So we ad Stacie here pose as an actress - sorta the next Audrey Hepburn type…”

“Does anyone here speak English?” Gibbs broke in, not noticing the exchange of grins between Tony and Kate. “Or at least explain how all this can possibly help us find Ducky and your Albert Stroller?”

“Where would the likely place to hold them be?” Stacie asked.

“Are we sure it is a 'they'?” Tony asked. “Couldn’t Gorley have done this alone?”

“I don’t think so, Tony. Gorley doesn't sound like the type to do his own dirty work -- especially if he wasn't even in the country," Kate agreed with Stacie.

"Even if his… friend couldn’t hold his own, it would take more than one person to take down Albert," Stone snarled at the same time. 

“Unfortunately, there are dozens of properties listed here in Gorley's name," Special Agent Gibbs gestured with the printouts. "It will take days to check them all out unless we bring in --”

"Not the Met or the Yard," Ash shook his head and took a deep breath, no doubt preparing for round two.

“Here’s a novel idea,” the Goth chick headed him off. “Why not just pay the ransom?”

For a few seconds no one spoke, then…“Abby, even if the ransom is paid, it doesn’t guarantee that we'd get them back,” Special Agent Gibbs reminded her gently.

“I know,” she pouted, flopping down on her computer chair, “I just want Ducky safe.”

“We all do, Abby,” Kate assured her.

Abby nodded before breaking the connection. 

There was a prolong silence, and then all at once everyone started throwing out ideas. Each scheme seeming more outlandish then the next. 

“What if we let it get out that Ducky’s got something contagious?” Kate threw out.

“Y-Pestis?” Gibbs asked sarcastically. Danny noticed Tony shiver almost as if someone had walked over his grave.

“Y-what’s-its?” Danny asked Ash out of the corner of his mouth.

“Plague,” Ash muttered back.

“I was thinking more along the lines of measles or mumps,” Kate defended her idea. “You know, something that might affect his sex life.”

“Won’t work, he’s not into sex. If you’ll remember, Danny already mentioned…” Ash pointed out.

“No sex at all! Not even with guys?” Kate’s astonishment was shocking. At least to three men in the room.

Danny was watching Tony who was surreptitiously watching Gibbs and couldn’t help notice the nervous glances exchanged between, Mickey, Gibbs and Tony. He leaned forward wondering what it was he was missing.

“Let’s back up a bit,” Gibbs said swiftly changing the subject. “What exactly did you do to Gorley?”

“It was a classic scam,” Stone began, flashing back on that time.

Once they decided that Gorley’s weakness was the movies, professional picture’s of Stacie posing as an up-and-coming actress named Jennifer Cole, and Danny, using the name Jason Elliot, were taken and substituted on the cover of one of Gorley’s favorite magazines ‘Movie News’. Stacy meanwhile contacted several grifters calling in favors. Everyone was willing to help for Albert’s sake. Ash and Danny had substituted Stacie’s likeness on billboards where Gorley was sure to see them. 

Stacie contacted Maritime Pictures saying she had a meeting with their financial director and needed directions which were faxed to her. She did the same with Columbia and other major studios. They would use the letterhead to fake more documents.

Then they booked Danny into Gorley’s hotel with faxes from every major Hollywood studio waiting for him figuring that Gorley wouldn’t be able to pass up a chance to meet a big shot American movie mogul in need of an urgent cash investment for his film. Gorley bought it and with a little work, it wasn’t long before Danny managed to get Gorley’s aviace to come to fore.

They’d manage to come up twenty grand for the convincer. Ash was posing as Joe, an invester who also happened to have powerful connections, supposedly a personal friend of Sly Stallon… well at least his mother. In front of Gorley, Stone, posing as another invester named Jeff, put on an act convincing Danny to drop Joe so that they’d need another investor. They’d convinced Gorley that the deal was with the producer for the extra’s contract. They planned to meet with him, pay him off and go to the set and collect from the guy at the agency. The plan was to buy in at fifteen grand cash and get back sixty. They only needed five grand.

Even with a few minor slipups, things were going fairly smooth until the very end. Gorley got his original investment back plus an additional ten grand. They managed to pull Gorley in for the final con - investing £200,000 in Jennifer’s big movie deal in Asia. The final plan called for Danny, wearing several bags of fake blood taped to his chest to inform Gorley that Joe, who supposedly had connections with the mob, has obsconed with all the money. Mickey pulled his gun, as planned, and shot at Danny with blanks. Unfortunately Gorley, pissed off at loosing his £200,000, pulled a gun and shot Danny with real bullets.

“So you can see why we can’t go after him from that angle,” Stone finished.

“Not necessarily,” Tony spoke up, having kept quiet through all this. “What if we go after him from a different perspective? Use his love of old B&W’s – perhaps baiting him with rare, hard to find, even out-of-print classics?” Tony was catching on fast. He grinned widely and spread his arms wide while leaning back in his chair daring the others to come up with something better.

Tony stayed out of it while the others finally agreed on the plan. McGee and Abby’s printout would prove most helpful. Gorley was a man of habit, and they knew when and where Gorley would be at any given time.

It was late evening before all the details were ironed out. Kate and Tony successfully argued that they should be the ones doing the actual scamming. After all most of Stone’s team were already known to Gorley. Danny wasn’t too thrilled to hear that, but he would have to remain out-of-sight since Gorley thought him dead.

***

Throughout the afternoon Tony had been throwing meaningful glances Gibbs way, glances that Gibbs had pointedly ignored. Once on their way back to their room, however, Gibbs decided that ignoring was not what he wanted. Worried as he was about Ducky, he couldn’t help wanting to fuck Tony senseless.

Gibbs used his security key to unlock the door to the room, opening it he stepped back to let the younger agent enter first. No sooner had he shut the door behind him, Gibbs caught Tony pushing him against the closed door and proceeded to devour his mouth. Tony tensed up under the onslaught for only a moment.

Tony’s mouth was warm under Gibbs invasion and Gibbs was enjoying the hell out of it. His fingers still knotted in Tony’s jacket, Gibbs pulled Tony off the door and two swift turns had him flat on the bed. Hurriedly he unbuttoned Tony’s shirt, before letting his hand drift down to caress the throbbing bulge he could feel through Tony’s slacks. Gibbs voice was husky when stopped kissing Tony long enough to admit. “I’ve wanted to do this all day.” 

Tony lay there, flat on his back, his hands to either side of his head, “We shouldn’t.”

Gibbs moved off, Tony’s tone had been serious for a change. “You’d rather we didn’t?”

Tony sat up. “Yes…no.” He let out a sigh. “What I’m saying is I want you in the worst way, but now with Ducky missing and everything, I don’t think this would be a good time. When we get back…?” His green eyes held Gibbs, questioning.

Gibbs considered the statement, the only thing that stuck was, “You want me.”

“Yeah.” Tony’s face was flushed with embarrassment. It was a new look on Tony, a tinge of being caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to and Gibbs liked it. Gibbs looked down at Tony’s slacks. Tony’s mind might be saying no, but his body was sending out a definite yes. As frustrating as it was, Gibbs was not going to force Tony. He moved to his bed.

Strong hands gripped him before he got two steps away.

“Oh, what the hell.” Tony’s voice sounded in his ear. Their passion was frantic and urgent, both wanting to set aside the worry they had for their associate and forget what needed to be done, if only for the moment. Clothing was flung to the floor and their two bodies molding together as if one, they worked their way to the height of passion coming at almost the same moment. 

As they had done the night before, they switched beds to sleep in, realizing the morning would come soon enough.

 

***

Albert Stroller smiled affectionately at his old friend, marveling at the fact that after forty years Donald Mallard was still the same. Ducky could still talk a mile a minute on the most mundane matters and never pause for breath. Donald had always had a ready tale, especially when he was nervous. This fact use to drive Albert crazy and now he was a captive audience.

There wasn’t much in the room they found themselves trapped in, a couple of old chairs and a moth eaten mattress. Fortunately there was a small bath connected, but there were no windows, no other doors, and no means of escape.

Ducky paused in his rumination, “Albie, are you sure you have no idea as to who is behind this?”

Albert shrugged. No one had been to see them since they’d regained consciousness and found themselves here. There were too many possibilities and no way to tell who was responsible.

“Well, no matter. Gibbs and the team will find us,” Ducky asserted.

“You seem very sure of that.” Albert tilted his head to one side, studying the one and only person that had ever made him want to give everything up for. Almost, he amended. 

“You’d have to know them to understand,” Ducky insisted gravely.

Albert moved over, chuckling silently, and embraced Ducky holding him close. “Why did I ever let you go?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Ducky’s forehead.

For that moment the two elderly men clung to one another, then Ducky pulled away. “You had no choice.”

“Do you want to?” Albert asked cocking his head toward the mattress.

“Really, Albie. You’ll never change.” Ducky sighed and shook his head in amusement. Neither was as young as they used to be and their antics of the night before had taken a great deal out of them.

Albert’s laughter rang in the empty room.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor.” A sardonic voice spoke startling both men.

Stroller stopped laughing.

“Albie, do you know this man?” Ducky asked peering at the intruder.

Albert nodded, “Donald Mallard, let me introduce you to our kidnapper – Frank Gorley.”

“Ah.” Ducky now understood; this was one of the marks that Albert had told him about.

***

As expected, Frank Gorley, a London Times tucked under his arm, entered his favorite restaurant promptly at 9:00 am and headed to the table identified as his usual. Kate took the waitress' arrival with Gorley's coffee as her cue and let loose with the tears, attracting attention, but then that was all part of the plan.

“Now, now, darling,” Tony consoled her although the pats against her back were probably a little harder than they should be.

“I just don’t understand.” Kate waved her hanky back in his face. “Why would anyone want to kidnap Uncle Donald?”

Gorley had his paper open, but seemed more interested in listening to their conversation than reading it or eating his breakfast. 

“There, there.” Tony repeated, trying his best to avoid the reeking handkerchief without giving away that's what he was doing. Kate must have used the whole damn onion!

“But why?” Kate wailed in disbelief. 

Personally Tony thought she was overacting, but at least Gorley was listening. “Me I just wish I knew what he’d done with the original, Baby.” Tony shifted his legs out of the reach of Kate's kick and took a sip of his coffee before uttering the coupe de grace. “Think of it, original copies of some of the worlds greatest classics. Only one copy left of each in the whole world and your Uncle Donald owns them. It would be worth a small fortune, Peaches.”

”Really, those stupid movies. I should have known that’s all you could think of,” Kate said sarcastically. “What about us?”

“Stupid! Jean Harlow’s lost films? Moran of the Marines, Chasing Husbands, Fugitives, Why Is a Plumber?, Thundering Toupees, Masquerade, This Thing called Love, and the Weak but Willing. And your Uncle Donald has every last copy locked away with his collection!”

“Why is a Plumber? Who would want to watch that,” Kate ranted. “If I knew where they were I’d burn them all, every last one.”

Gorley’s face went suitably pale, and his wasn’t the only one. Tony was really getting into the part. “Damn it, woman. Don’t you know what the loss would be if something like if that happened?” Kate shrank from the venom in Tony’s voice. “Don’t even say that, l-lover. Someone must have found out about them. I’m just glad whoever kidnapped your Uncle only asked for £200,000.”

“You care more for those stupid movies than you do me.” Kate glared at Tony.

Tony took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s just … your Uncle has all those great classics locked away. Man, if I could only get my hands on them.”

“Well you can’t. Uncle Donald is the only one who knows where they are. And if he dies no one ever will know where they are,” Kate had a deathgrip on her handkerchief and Tony could smell the onion from across the table.

Over his earpiece Tony could hear Stone’s voice, “What the hell are your people doing?”

“My people know what they’re doing,” Gibb’s voice replied calmly.

Quite frankly Tony hoped he was right. He stared at Kate and said the first thing that came to his head. “What?”

“Are you forgetting the letter we got just before we found Uncle Donald missing?” Kate kicked Tony under the table. “The one from the states saying that he may have contracted the mumps?”

Tony groaned, evidently Kate hadn’t given up on her earlier idea. He only wished she knew what she was doing, because he didn’t. Tony risked a quick glance at Gorley. Judging by the look on Gorley’s face he didn’t know where Kate was going with this either, but he was clearly interested. “Mumps won’t kill him.”

“But Uncle Donald isn’t young and it does cause sterility,” Kate reminded him as she took a sniff from her hanky.

“At his age I don’t think your Uncle needs to worry about that.” Tony’s response dripped with sarcasm.

“But you might. You’ve been in close contact with him. I’m just glad we were able to keep everything out of the paper. Can you imagine the headlines? ‘Elderly ME dies of complications due to mumps’. And without telling anyone where your precious films are,” Kate said, finally putting the damn handkerchief away in her purse. “Take me back to the hotel, Muffin. I want to find out if anything else has been heard.”

“What ever you say, Pumpkin.” Tony stood up, solicitously pulling out Kate’s chair, even if she  
hadn't quite been ready for his… help.

Out of Gorley’s sight, they stopped by Gibbs, who was hidden from view. “Think he took the bait, Boss?” Tony asked.

“Looks like it,” Gibbs said nodding toward where Gorley, a determined look upon his face was getting ready to leave, his breakfast only partially eaten. Gibbs brought his hand to his ear, “Suspect is leaving. Repeat. Suspect is leaving.” Now it was time for Stone’s associates to take over.

***

“Got him.” Ash said, his hand touching the special speaker in his ear, from his position outside the restaurant. He still felt this plan was ridiculous. Why the hell should Gorley care if Mallard had mumps? If it led them to Albert he was all for it though.

But he had to admit the gadgets the NCIS team had provided were top notched. He wouldn’t mind keeping them once this operation was over. He felt a grudging respect for the two in the states. They had taken the information he’d provided and expanded on it to the point where they knew every step Gorley should be taking.

He followed the heavy-set man as he waved for a taxi. Danny pulled up and Ash slipped in, all the while keeping his eyes on Gorley’s taxi.

“Where do you think the blokes going?” Danny asked.

Ash did not answer. His hand went back to his ear. “Stacie, are you with us.”

“Michael and I are three cars behind you.”

Gibbs voice came through. “He should be heading for his gym.” According to the information they had gathered Gorley always had breakfast and then went to a private gym. Personal workout sessions were scheduled. Gorley liked to keep himself in good shape. He, Tony and Kate were in a taxi heading that way.

“Not happening, the gyms in the other direction.”

All the participants were puzzled when the taxi Gorley was in pulled up in front of an office building. Ash and Danny waited as Stacie, her dark hair disguised by a blonde wig followed. Soon her voice filtered over the earjacks. “He got off on the fifth floor. The listings are doctor’s offices for that floor.”

“He took the bait?” Ash asked in surprise. He and Danny exchanged grins.

“Looks that way.” Stone replied.

Ash watched as Stacie hurried back out and slid into the car. Within minutes Gorley rushed out, a man dressed in a white lab coat firmly in tow. 

Stone was keeping the NCIS crew up-to-date on every turn as the two cars followed Gorley’s cab.

“Holy shit. I don’t believe it.” Ash cursed as they all pulled up together. “The stupid git actually has them at his casino.”

Everyone exited their cars across the street from the casino. Morgan’s eyes popped when the three agents wearing clothing that labeled them as NCIS and pulled their guns. Even the chick looked dangerous. He sent a glance toward Stone wanting to see his reaction to this sudden turn of events. As con men guns were not in their plans.

Stone wasn’t looking happy as he blocked Gibbs from view. “Is that necessary?” he asked looking pointedly at the guns.

Gibbs face looked hard. “Perhaps not. Better safe then sorry. You guys stay here, we’ll take care of everything.”

“Don’t worry. We only use them when really necessary.” Tony assured them before hiding his gun to follow his leader across the road.

They watched as Gibbs tried the door and found it locked. Pulling something from his pocket, he fiddled with the lock, seconds later it opened.

Danny and Stone exchanged grins. The guy would make a damn good burglar.

***

Tony, his gun held high, looked down as Gibbs used his lock pick to jimmy the door. He glanced over to Kate on the other side of Gibbs. Kate’s eyes were roaming the area, watching for trouble. Fortunately it was early and there were no bystanders around to complicate things.

Once the door was open, Tony slipped through taking point, Gibbs and Kate close behind. With Gibbs silently directing, Kate took the right-hand side of the room, Tony the left. Gibbs followed guarding the rear. They quickly and efficiently made it through the front area without coming across anyone.

Tony was beginning to get nervous. What if Ducky wasn’t here? Then he heard a familiar voice.

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you are talking about. However it does remind me of a story…”

A loud moan was heard, and then, “Donny, I don’t think this is the time.”

Following the sounds, they converged on the shut door. Tony and Kate situated on one side, Gibbs on the other. At Gibbs nod, they burst throw the door, surprising all the occupants except one.

“You see, Albie. I told you they would come.” Ducky said with pride.

***

“You told him I had what?” Ducky looked positively horrified. After a successful rescue the four where standing outside the hotel awaiting a taxi to take them to the air terminal.

“Mumps, Ducky.” Gibbs informed him, turning away so Ducky could not see the sly smile gracing his face. 

Tony, standing behind Ducky, was waving his arms and shaking his head. Ducky turned his glare toward Tony who was trying his best to look innocent.

“The mumps were Kate’s idea.” Tony said in the hopes of diverting Ducky’s anger elsewhere. 

Ducky looked at Kate his expression one of disbelief. “Mumps!” he said indignantly. Kate turned away; her lips pinched together, holding back a giggle. Fortunately the taxi showed up just then and they were forced to load up.

Once everyone was settled, Ducky turned to the backseat of the taxi. “Well, Jethro.”

Gibbs looked first to Tony and then to Kate, both of whom were finding things of interest out their respected windows. Seeing he was not going to get any help from either of them, Gibbs decided to lay it on the table as it where. “The object was to get Gorley to lead us back to you and Stroller. Gorley is big into classic movie, we thought if he thought you own copies of long lost classics it would appeal to his sense of greed. Once he found out he’d have to have them. We figured that would lead us to you. The mumps thing was just an extra kicker.”

Ducky appeared to think about it before uttering a simple, “Ah,” and turning back to the front of the taxi. He remained silent until their arrival at the airport.

Leaving Kate and Tony to attend to the luggage, Gibbs escorted a Ducky, who was limping slightly, to the waiting area. He and Ducky had a private talk after they had returned Ducky to the hotel. He wanted Ducky to know they were supportive of his relationship with Stroller. “Is Albert coming to see you off?” 

“No, we said our goodbyes privately.” Ducky said quietly. “Tell me, Jethro, does everyone know?”

“Kate doesn’t. Tell me, does your mother know?” Gibbs was curious.

“Lord I hope not.” Ducky appeared horrified at the thought.

“You gonna be okay, Ducky?” 

Ducky appreciated the concern Gibbs was showing, with a nod that showed only a little sadness he said. “Eventually.”

Their flight was not due to leave for thirty minutes. Kate was visiting the ladies room, and Gibbs was locating some coffee. This gave Tony some one-on-one time with Ducky. “Tell me, what’s it like to ‘walk on the wild side’?”

Ducky smothered a chuckle, the question strange coming from Tony. “You tell me. Just how long have you and Gibbs been ‘walking on the wild side’?”

“How did you know?” Tony turned pale with shock.

“Anthony, I was not born yesterday.” Ducky leaned closer, the better to confide softly to the younger man. “Just be careful around Abby.”

“Did she know about you?” Tony was not being his usual pain-in-the-ass self, something Ducky appreciated.

Ducky thought about it before deciding. “No, but then it has been forty years.”

The two sat in companionable silence. Then Tony asked seriously. “Duck, are you and Albert in love?”

The question took Ducky by surprise, but he decided that Tony deserved an honest answer. “In love? – no. Our relationship was more – physical. I admit to being infatuated. I still am. But in love,” Ducky shook his head, “no.”

“How can you tell? That it’s not love?” Tony really wanted to know.

Ducky looked down at his hands, the answer being too sensitive. “It was too easy to leave. Then and now.”

Kate and Gibbs both returned just as their flight was called. Gibbs threw his empty container into the trash, as Ducky managed to rise from his seat. Slipping his arm around the older man’s shoulder the two men set off to board the plane, the younger agents following in their wake.


End file.
